


More Interest in Humans

by naughtybutinagoodway, she_blinks (naughtybutinagoodway)



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Angst, Choking - the good kind, Deflowering, F/F, Fluff, Post Oak Room, Shameless Smut, Smut, adultfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/pseuds/naughtybutinagoodway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/pseuds/she_blinks
Summary: Synopsis: Smut, with a side of shameless smut, flavored with some dashes of feels.Overly Serious & Earnest Synopsis: After the Oak Room, how do Carol and Therese go about the process of reconnecting, physically and emotionally? This fanfic explores the possibilities through a series of vignettes that occur throughout the night. The vignettes illustrate that Therese's and Carol's processing of their past and possible future together, when viewed in isolation, may appear random. But when their thoughts are woven together, they begin to hint at at a similar trajectory, with unexpected intersections.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vignettes alternate between Carol's and Therese's POV. Most F/F action is described in flashback. The notion that F/F lovemaking has a timeless quality really struck me in the movie, that even though Carol and Therese used visual cues and a language that was not recognized by those around them to connect, their lovemaking was not edited or inhibited in any way.
> 
> This fanfic adds to the many wonderful Post Oak Room fanfix already out there. This is my first fan fiction, it will be obvious. Please read anyway.

#### Carol Gets the Girl

Friday, 11:07 pm

After Carol got over her shock of Therese appearing before her at the Oak Room, Carol recovered to signal a waiter, “Could you bring over another chair, please.” The dinner party quickly made room for Therese at the table. An extra glass of wine was ordered. Carol introduced Therese to everyone, “Everyone this is my dear friend, Therese Belivet. She is an up and coming photo editor at the New York Times. Therese, this is Joseph, an architect. This is Harold, an interior design. And this is Doris, a fellow furniture broker.”

“Thank you all for allowing me to join this late in the evening,” Therese half apologized. Joseph smiled broadly as he responded, “Of course. The pleasure is all ours.”

Carol quickly made an opening for Therese to join in their conversation. “We were discussing those architects who have tried their hand at furniture design. Even the masters are willing to admit to the difficulties of furniture design, are they not? Take this chair that was placed for you Therese, what do you think of its design?”

Carol smiled encouragingly as Therese gathered her thoughts. “It’s a perfectly acceptable chair … but I’m not sure it represents … a recognizable aesthetic,” she answered, the hesitation of her answer evident only to Carol and herself.

Joseph responded indulgently, “Exactly the conclusion we were all reaching. Does its utility elevate it to great design? I think not. But there is a new wave of architects …” his distaste was apparent to everyone as he continued “… who argue that form ever follows function, as they say. I doubt these modernists will ever design functional furniture.” He turned to Therese, not disguising his intent very well as his eyes wandered over her torso, “I for one am all for structural integrity that doesn’t forsake stimulating design.”

As Carol and Therese were leaving the Oak Room, Carol tried to make small talk, unsure how to address the unexpected outcome to the evening. Carole wanted to steer Therese toward joining her at her apartment. She bought herself some time by saying, “Well Joseph was quite taken with you. And who can blame him.”

“Joseph is old enough to be my father,” Therese deflected the intended compliment, not lured into unnecessary conversation.

“You know Therese, I’m not that much young- …” Carol trailed off as Therese shook her head gently. Carol was oddly comforted to know that Therese was still the same, very serious girl. She understood the unstated; there were more important things to attend to.

Carol decided that speaking her mind might be the best approach. “Therese, would you be willing to come to my apartment … to talk?” When Therese turned and fixed her gaze upon her own, Carol drew in her breath audibly. The significance wasn’t lost on Carol … this was the first time in months that a look into Therese’s gorgeous green eyes was accompanied by possibility.

* * *

 

#### Carol Fights Jealousy

Saturday, 12:14 am

Well that happened quickly. Carol had no clue how the evening would play out when she and Therese left the Plaza Hotel. All in all, this turn of events was quite acceptable. Within twenty minutes of entering her apartment, Therese made quite clear that she wanted more than to finish the tour of Carol’s apartment, that perhaps her priorities extended beyond conversation. Therese leaned into Carol’s neck and whispered, “Carol.” Carol shivered upon hearing her name fall from Therese’s lips. “I’ve missed you.”

Carol had kissed Therese hungrily and walked her quickly to the nearest piece of sitting room furniture. Clothes were loosened, some removed. Carol quickly calculated that she couldn’t wait until all of her own undergarments – goddamn corsets – were removed. She directed her attention to Therese, her young, firm body requiring much less in the way of supporting underwear. Carol decided to forego removing all of Therese’s clothes. Instead, she tugged aside Therese’s underwear and entered her. Therese’s wetness allowed Carol to penetrate deeply in one smooth movement. Carol kept two fingers inside of Therese, stroking her with a steady rhythm. Carol thrust her fingertips to keep continuous pressure on the front wall of Therese’s innermost reaches. Therese reacted to Carol’s focus on one spot by moaning blissfully. Carol maintained a steady rhythm, picking up the pace only when Therese’s body started to tense, her abdomen coiling. Suddenly Carol felt a rush of warm wetness wash over her fingers. 

Now here they were rearranging themselves on Carol’s newly upholstered settee. Carol looked around to see that blouses and shoes had been removed. Their remaining clothing hung awkwardly on their bodies, both of their bras were unclasped and hanging loose on their shoulders, Therese’s garter and suspenders were exposed, a hose ripped.

Carol thought back to a few minutes earlier. Not having the time to do so as it was occurring, Carol didn’t want to forget the details of their first lovemaking since the New Year. Carol marveled at how incredibly wet Therese was, how intoxicating her sex smelled, how she kept her eyes on Carol until finally Therese closed her eyes and gave herself over completely to Carol’s ministrations inside her pussy. It takes absolute abandon, a freefall from reason and control, to experience female ejaculation. And Therese achieved this ultimate release during their first time making love in months. The wonder of it all. Carol had only experienced the phenomenon a handful of times herself, with Abby.

A thought suddenly occurred to Carol, was this truly as amazing as she assumed it should be for Therese? Perhaps it wasn’t Therese’s first time. Had Therese’s sexual abandon grown at the hands of another lover? More than one lover? Carol tried to push the thoughts out of her mind … I don’t want to be that lover, she thought. There is nothing to be jealous of, she tried to convince herself.

Several minutes later, after failing to quell the worrying thoughts, Carol couldn’t help herself. After inhaling deeply on her cigarette and swirling the ice cubes within her rye drink, Carol started, “Therese, I understand if you do not want to answer this question, but –“

Therese smiled. “Carol, what good is going to come from a question that starts with those words,” Therese playfully chided. Not wanting to spoil the pleasant mood, Carol decided to drop the subject, for now.

* * *

 

#### Therese Blind-sided

Saturday, 1:43 am

“Yes, to your apartment,” Therese had replied with a sigh, “that would be nice.” Therese recalled her chaste response from earlier in the evening with a smile. When standing on the sidewalk outside of the Plaza Hotel, thinking about how she wanted the evening to end, not all of Therese’s hoped for outcomes were _nice_. No, some were perfectly naughty.

Therese lay on the bed and thought back to the conversation about form and function _,_ and the creative juncture where the two met. She thought about the practicality of one of the positions that she and Carol had assumed early in the evening. Can the two be discussed within the same conversation? Therese enjoyed recalling that she was on her knees, the weight of her torso bearing down on her hands, which were spread wide. One hand held a knee down, the other plumbing the depths of Carol’s pussy. Therese’s face was buried deep into Carol, her tongue slowly circled around Carol’s clit. Therese took Carol’s groans of pleasure as affirmation that, yes, sometimes form is best when it follows function.

Then, later in the evening, another effective arrangement of their bodies occurred when Carol sat on the bed, with Therese astride her. Therese’s weight rested on her own knees, but Carol was occupied with her own structural issues to attend to. Therese buried her face in Carol’s hair, moaning into Carol’s neck, as Carol herself took advantage of the position to suckle on Therese’s young, firm breasts. Therese guided Carol’s hand as she fucked Therese, controlling the pace and the angle of Carol’s thrusting right arm.

But it was Carol’s left arm … the memory of how Carol used her left hand sent shockwaves through Therese’s body. At this delicious memory, she was blindsided by desire so sudden that she felt as if she had been sliced in half. Therese felt the blood rush into her very center, so absolute was her feeling of want that Therese could feel her heartbeat deep inside herself.

* * *

 

#### Carol Anticipates

Saturday, 12:51 am

Despite expending energy to keep pace with Therese’s guiding hand on her right arm, Carol was fully aware that Therese was nearing orgasm. Carol brought her left hand up to Therese’s breast. She rested her hand briefly there, to send a signal to Therese. As Carol continued to stroke into Therese with her right hand, Carol moved her left hand up to Therese’s clavicle and traced a promise not to hurt. Carol moved her hand upward towards Therese’s delicate neck, and placed the base of her thumb in the void between her collarbones. Carol’s fingers slid slowly around to meet in formation along the back of Therese’s neck. Carol was looking to increase Therese’s pleasure, exploit a need that Therese didn’t know she had.

Throughout the evening, and indeed in their two nights together at the New Year, Carol had noticed that each time Therese edged closer and closer to orgasm, she exhaled deeply. Each moan resulted in even more precious oxygen being expelled from Therese’s lungs. By the time Therese was on the verge of coming, her lungs were empty and she was holding her breath in anticipation. Carol knew the effect of removing the distraction of breathing during the most crucial moments of lovemaking.

Carol could hear the tell-tale signs of Therese’s approach to an orgasm. As her breathing became more ragged, and Therese focused less on breathing and more on bringing herself over the edge, Carol began to gently squeeze her fingers around Therese’s neck. Therese’s eyes opened in surprise, to search out Carol’s own. Carol maintained eye contact, and hoped that Therese could see desire and love reflected back. Carol continued to slowly tighten her fingers around Therese’s neck. When Carol’s fingers could no longer easily constrict tighter, she held Therese’s neck in constant pressure. Therese closed her eyes and gave herself over to Carol. It was a display of faith not lost on both of them. Within moments, Therese’s pussy, already swollen such that Carol’s fingers were smothered deep within, began to convulse. Therese began to contract around Carol’s fingers. Therese’s clit went from rigid to throbbing. Carol left hand maintained a hold on Therese’s neck; all the while her right hand stroked into Therese, her thumb dancing on Therese’s clit in agonizing slowness. Therese was coaxed in this manner into realizing the most powerful orgasm of her young life. When Therese’s throbbing and contractions eased, Carol released Therese’s neck and moved her left hand up to her hair, grabbed a handful and pulled Therese towards her mouth for a deep kiss.

* * *

 

#### Therese Explores

Saturday, 1:28 am

Therese was surprising even her own self. She wondered how it was possible that she rebuffed Carol’s attempt at reconciliation earlier in the evening, but was all too willing to give her body so completely over to Carol just a few hours later. Is it possible to buttress her heart from possible pain, but seek out sexual intimacy in ways that she couldn’t even imagine prior to tonight? Are emotional preservation and sexual exploration mutually exclusive? It was too much for Therese to contemplate further. A small smile formed as Therese thought, perhaps I’m just a floozy. To stifle a laugh, Therese decided to hop out of bed.

* * *

 

#### Carol Appreciates

Saturday, 1:39 am

 “Do you want anything … glass of water?” Therese asked as she headed off to the kitchen, a small smile forming at the corners of her mouth. Carol spoke out, “The glasses are in the …” She stopped speaking, Therese wasn’t listening anyway. Carol slipped back into deep thought, struck by Therese’s lack of inhibition, self-consciousness. Therese is walking in her apartment, naked. Despite everything that has transpired. She did notice that Therese scampered, but Carol suspected that her pace had more to do with a chill in the air, or perhaps, just maybe, wanting to get back to Carol quicker. Therese returned with a glass of water, and asked Carol if she wanted any with her eyes. Carol focused instead on Therese’s youthful body, the vitality in her step. Therese drank a few more sips, and then placed the glass on the nightstand. She crawled back into bed, on her hands and knees. Carol kept an unwavering gaze on her. Therese rolled over onto her side towards Carol, using her right leg to prop up her body, searching Carol’s face. Seconds passed. Carol waited for Therese’s next move. Therese rolled towards Carol, but then onto her stomach. Therese’s eyes closed. Carol watched Therese’s back rise and fall with each breath, becoming more even with each exhalation. Carol again reflected on Therese’s boldness. Therese didn’t need to cover up with a robe when walking from room to room. Didn’t need to pull the sheet over her body when lying in bed. Her eyes roamed over Therese’s body, positioned absolutely for comfort. No shame. Carol wanted some of that … that sovereignty over her own body, liberty from societal mores, at least in the privacy of Carol’s apartment.

Carol’s eyes continued to roam across Therese’s body. Could she have dozed off again already? Carol sighed, the scamper wasn’t to get back to Carol after all; the positioning of her body probably innocent. Carol noticed that Therese’s ribs became visible with each intake of air. She stared at the swell of Therese’s breast, peeking out from underneath the arm that was lying loosely by Therese’s side. Carol appreciated the roundness of Therese’s ass, remembering how she grabbed onto each cheek to pull Therese closer just moments earlier.

But it was more than that, there was the realization that not only had Therese matched Carol’s every thrust with her own, but that she was taking from the sex what _she needed_ , what _she wanted_. Therese wasn’t just accepting what Carol was doing to her. Therese was moving her hips onto Carol’s probing hands, pushing when she needed to feel Carol in the deepest parts of her. She was offering her tits up to Carol’s mouth … guiding Carol’s arm when she needed more. This girl, the same girl she first fell in love with a few months ago, had become oh so much more self-assured. Carol wanted no part of the disquieting thoughts forming, that someone else may be responsible for Therese’s sexual confidence.

Carol decided to focus on the fact that Therese was with _her_ , in the early Saturday morning hours. That counted for something right? Therese could have remained at Phil’s party. Carol allowed herself to continue roaming an appreciative eye over Therese’s ass, and decided that she wanted some more of _that_...


	2. Chapter 2

#### Therese Gave

Saturday, 1:47 am

Therese felt Carol’s fingers lightly trace along the curve of her breast, the part that was exposed between her ribcage and her arm. Carol then traced down her side and over the curve of her ass cheek, down around to where the cheek meets the thigh. Therese let her breathing belie her response to Carol’s touch. Carol leaned in towards Therese and placed light kisses on her shoulder. Carol’s fingers moved in between Therese’s thighs and lightly touched Therese’s lips. Therese rolled over to face Carol. Carol kept her hand in place so that she applied a light caress to Therese’s hip then thigh as she swung them around. Therese lowered her eyes to meet Carol’s, and the young girl couldn’t stop herself from breaking into a slight smile. “How are you feeling, after …” Therese sensed that Carol was searching for the words to delicately describe the rough sex in which they had just engaged.

Therese’s hesitated before answering. “I could barely stand on my legs when I got up.” A pause. “My legs felt shaky, and weak, like they wouldn’t be able to hold me up. So I stepped a little quicker to the kitchen, so as to not give myself time to falter.” The slight smile was still in place on Therese’s face, as she slowly met Carol’s gaze. “My neck is fine.”

Therese wondered whether she could tell Carol about the soreness between her legs. Therese hadn’t felt the soreness there, well, since the night of New Year’s Day …

##### Flashback to January 2, 2:19 am

Since meeting Carol earlier in December, Therese’s very limited and, up to that point, unfulfilling sexual experiences permitted a very narrow window into the sensuality possible when truly in love with and making love to someone. Makeout sessions, heavy petting and begrudging responses to Richard’s requests for hand jobs did not spoil any of the wonder that Therese would experience with Carol. Despite caring for Carol deeply and wanting her in ways that were inexplicable to her, Therese still was unprepared for the colors, sounds, smells and sensations that would flood her senses when making love with Carol. The lovemaking between Carol and Therese was revelatory on New Year’s Eve. Therese was surprised at her capacity for emotion, at the fierceness of her body’s responses. Carol made love to Therese gently but passionately. With Carol leading the way, Therese went from taking her first baby steps to climbing the world’s highest peaks that night.  

Therese’s memories of that wonderful night were nearly obliterated by the inexplicable events of New Year’s Day. The next night, their second night at The Drake Hotel, their lovemaking had taken on a more desperate feel, at times a feverish pace. This was likely a result of the hurt, rage and tumult raging within both lovers.

Early in the morning hours, Carol leaned in and kissed Therese passionately and positioned herself alongside her body. Carol ran her tongue along Therese’s upper lip, just along the wet-dry line. She pulled her head back a bit, so that she could look into Therese’s eyes. Unblinking, Carol’s blue-gray eyes seemed to be asking Therese for permission.

Carol moved her hand slowly towards Therese’s center, never breaking eye contact. Carol continued to kiss Therese, and moved herself closer to her young lover, so that Therese would feel her skin at all times as she continued. Carol’s fingers played with the curls between Therese’s legs, and found their way into her swollen and extremely wet lips. Therese understood what Carol wanted, and opened her legs slightly for Carol. Therese wanted the same thing.

Therese could sense the deliberateness of Carol’s movements, the effort she expended to not rush. This would be the first and last time that Therese would experience what was about to happen. Carol moved her hand from Therese’s pussy to her breast and cupped it in her hand. She squeezed the nipple gently between her thumb and forefinger. Therese groaned. Carol took her time kissing Therese, their tongues spelling out the pact that they were about to make. Carol slowly kissed down Therese’s neck, lingered between the collarbones. Carol licked Therese’s other nipple and took it into her mouth. She sucked hard, then nibbled gently. Therese arched her chest toward to Carol. Their breathing gathered pace. Carol licked, with the underside of her tongue, from Therese’s breast down to her groin. When Carol reached Therese’s curls, she kissed them and inhaled deeply. Therese smelled of hours already spent making love.

Therese moaned an invitation, feeling a void deep inside herself. She wanted Carol to fill the void, had been aching for Carol to enter her deeply since Waterloo. Carol moved her head back so that she could make eye contact with Therese. She reached again for Therese, and slid her fingers within her lips. Therese opened her legs even further apart. Therese was so very wet, her clit so swollen - Carol’s hand made light contact. The slight touch caused Therese to gasp. Carol reached a bit further and placed a fingertip at Therese’s opening. Therese gave Carol a pleading look, “Carol, I want … this”. Carol inserted her fingertip further. Therese’s whimpers conveyed a need for more. Carol’s breathing quickened as she placed two fingertips into Therese’s pussy. Therese readied herself, and Carol slowly pushed both fingers into Therese’s hot center. Therese initially moaned loudly. Both Carol and Therese inhaled deeply at the same time. Carol pushed deeper and met some resistance. Therese’s eyes widened suddenly, radiating astonishment, and she barely stifled a wail. Carol gently continued to push her fingers into Therese, and Therese’s ache of want was replaced by a searing pain as Carol pushed past the resistance. Therese exhaled sharply and softly cried out. Therese reached out to brace herself on Carol’s probing arm, one hand at Carol’s elbow and the other at her wrist. Carol slowly delved deeper into Therese, and heard Therese’s whimper of pain change into a sigh of fulfillment from being fucked deeply. Carol finally exhaled, groaning at Therese’s satisfaction. Rather than stroke against Therese’s rawness, Carol chose to remain embedded in Therese, and moved her fingertips deep within her. Therese continued to clutch Carol’s arm, as Carol fucked her deeply. Therese felt a divine fullness deep within.

As Therese remembered the last time she had felt the fullness within and beyond her pussy, she remembered that Carol left her, seemingly for forever, the following morning. Yes, Carol had fucked her, knowing that she was going to leave the next morning. The slight smile that had been on Therese’s face at the start of this memory vanished, and she rolled away from Carol’s touch, away from her gaze.

* * *

 

#### And Carol Takes Willingly

Saturday, 2:04 am

After a long pause, Therese turned away from Carol. Carol recognized that the mood was quickly changing, and Carol struggled to keep up. “Therese, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you earlier?” The lack of response, no words, no movement from Therese affirmed Carol’s fears. “I should have been more gen…”

“No, that’s not it,” Therese replied. “I mean, not just now … you didn’t hurt me just now.”

“Oh.” So the conversation that Carol expected them at some point to have was about to happen. Therese wanted to talk about how Carol had abandoned her at The Drake Hotel. Carol sighed deeply, steeling herself to beg for absolution from Therese. Carol had failed to convey her regret at the choices she made when speaking to Therese at The Ritz earlier this evening. Instead, she was caught off guard by Therese’s complete rejection of her overtures, her rejection of Carol’s offers to rekindle their love affair. Well, that’s what Carol was attempting to do anyway. Instead, once Carol heard the first “No” from Therese, a clipped “Don’t say that,” her attempts to win back Therese became muddled. With further rejection from Therese, Carol resorted to asking Therese to move into her new apartment having skipped over offering an apology, and discussion about the tough choices Carol felt she had to make back in January. Anyway, Carol was readying herself to finally have this conversation. She wanted to overcome this impediment to Therese and her having a life together, forever.

“Therese, I so regret that we cannot go back in time and reclaim the last three months to be together. I felt I had a choice to make, and …”

“No. I don’t want to have _that_ conversation yet. We’re too tired, and this … this is all too new. I’ve had less than a day to process the possibility of you being back in my life.”

“What is it? What do you want to discuss?” Carol asked gently.

“I’m just hurtling from one emotion to another. One moment I’m insanely happy, the next I feel injured, singed.” Therese paused, “I just had a painful realization.” She turned to her head to look at Carol’s eyes, and Carol knew she saw fear. Therese looked down, inhaled, and then blurted out, “How could you fuck me all night, knowing that you were leaving me for good the next morning? That someone else would be driving me home?” Therese’s voice cracked, “How could you …”

Carol immediately knew what Therese was struggling to say. Carol had treasured the gift of Therese’s virginity every day during their separation. It was one of the few memories keeping Carol going during those long months. “Therese, I know I should have talked to more openly about how our brief life together was forever altered on New Year’s Day. But I didn’t want to diminish what was possible on our last night together.”

Therese turned to face Carol on the bed, contorting herself to be as small as possible, wrapping her arms around her legs and clasping together with her hands. Carol recognized the slightly defensive posture, but knew that Therese’s willingness to face her was a good sign. “I wanted to create as many memories as possible with you that night.” Carol hesitated, but decided to proceed with her next admission, “I knew that the more tired you were, the easier it would be for me to walk out that hotel door. If you had been awake in the morning, I’m not sure that leaving would have been an option. I had to leave to keep Rindy in …”

“Of course you did, Carol. I’m not questioning your need to do whatever necessary to keep Rindy.” Therese wondered if the conversation was worth continuing.

“So I made love to you all night long, because your love was just as vital as breathing to me that night. I needed you.” Carol added.

Therese started, “Things went very … far that night.” Despite being up all night, despite the intimacy of their lovemaking up to that point, Therese blushed.

“Therese, did I not take … what you gave willingly?” Carol asked.

Upon hearing those familiar words, Therese looked at Carol, looking for a sign that she heard those words in the way Carol intended. She found it in Carol’s eyes.

* * *

 

#### Therese Hints At

Saturday, 3:22 am

Therese enjoyed the feel of her breasts against Carol’s shoulders, her stomach lining the curve of Carol’s lower back. She nuzzled her face in between Carol’s shoulder blades. The tips of Carol’s hair tickled her forehead. Therese’s shorter legs fit perfectly into the backside of Carol’s legs. Her free arm held Carol’s hip.

Therese could feel Carol sinking into tranquility, helped along by the expenditure of several hours making love. ”Carol, I’m ready,” she whispered into the hollowness between Carol’s shoulder blades.

Carol slowly rolled over, taking care to return their bodies to a similar state of entanglement. Therese let Carol arrange her breasts to touch her own, stomach touching stomach, legs entwined. “And what’s that darling, what are you ready for?” Therese thought that Carol’s weary voice had never sounded so sexy and smoky. Carol leaned in and gave Therese a gentle kiss, so gentle that Therese wasn’t even sure it actually happened.

“If it’s more lovemaking, I'll need a bit of a rest, my dear.” Therese felt a smile forming at Carol’s words. “Although if you indulge me with a quick smoke, I may be able to revive,” Carol seemed to reconsider, but did not sound particularly convincing. Despite herself, Therese’s smile continued to grow. Carol sensed a new emotion emanating from Therese, and opened her eyes. Therese enjoyed Carol’s caress as she reached up and softly placed her thumb within one of the deep dimples forming in her cheek.

“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to keep up with your youth,” Carol added.

“You’re assuming that there will be a need to keep up beyond tonight,” Therese responded, her smile dulling the sting of the words.

“What are you saying Therese?” Carol’s tried to keep her tone light.

“Actually, what I am trying to say is that …” Therese thought about the things she wanted to discuss with Carol. Her readiness to address their separation. To learn more about Carol’s forced “treatment”. To admit that her time alone wasn’t without its eventual emotional benefits. To apologize for ravaging Carol, and explain that the months of chasteness got the better of her. To tell Carol that emotional trust would come. Therese eventually decided, “It can wait. We have plenty of time.”


End file.
